callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinel (mission)
"Sentinel" is the eighth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Plot Two months following the incident in New Baghdad, Cormack has recruited Ilona and Mitchell into the Sentinel Task Force, determined to bring down Irons systematically. The group travels to Bangkok, Thailand and rendezvous in a cave overlooking the estate, where an affluent party is being held. Cormack equips Mitchell with a grappling hook for quiet traversal across the estate. Upon arriving, Mitchell narrowly avoids patrolling drones and searches the location's database for specific information. Shortly after making his way to Irons' study, Mitchell and Cormack regroup and hitch a ride to Irons' meeting with Pierre Danois (who is under the alias Bellamy), discussing Manticore. As the two leave, a cargo plane begins to depart, carrying multiple crates of Manticore and shipping them to Rio Gallegos Air Base in Argentina. Cormack and Mitchell manage to grapple onto the plane and plant a tracker on its wing to follow its main course. The two then jump into a river below, where Navy SEALs are waiting to extract them. Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable) *Ilona *Cormack *Knox *Kingpin (heard only) *Jonathan Irons *Pierre Danois *Ted Bock *Will Irons (image only) *Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze (cutscene only) Loadout Exo Type - Specialist *Riot Shield *Overdrive *Grapple Weapons Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Crates on a Plane' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Sentinel." *'Party Crasher' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 20 enemies with the Grappling Hook in "Sentinel." Intel #After setting the EMP and dropping into the dark structure, move into the office straight ahead and look on the desk to the left. This one is hard to miss, as it’s just to the left of the objective marker. #Inside the large study with the fireplace, Cormack will kill an enemy before stepping up to the wooden desk. Look on the counter to the left of the desk objective to get this intel. #Inside the warehouse area, Cormack grapples up onto some crate shelves. Don’t grapple up yet, look to the right of the grapple point and crouch to enter the space where an intel collectible is hidden. Gallery Knox in Exosuit AW.jpg Party Crasher XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg Trivia *After searching the Atlas database, if the player goes to the right side of the estate, they can activate a tennis game by stepping into the tennis court. Balls will be thrown from a machine, though they cannot be hit. The words "Player 1" will glow under Mitchell, while "Invalid Player" will be seen under any alerted enemy that steps in the court. *When the player is observing the meeting in the hangar, Irons and Dr. Danois are invincible. However, if the player shoots at them, player will get civilian kill message. This likely because AR optics tag them as civilians. *In the current-gen versions, Knox wears a helmet throughout the entire mission, while in the PS3 and Xbox 360, he doesn't. *The current gen versions feature more guards than the last gen versions. Videos File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 08 Sentinel|Walkthrough File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 8|Intel Guide Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels